vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Sieben Todessünden
thumb|350px|Die Hauptcharaktere der "Sieben Todsünden" Serie. Im Uhrzeigersinn: Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Margarita Blankenheim, Banica Conchita, Nemesis Sudou, Gallerian Marlon, Sateriasis Venomania, Kayo Sudou Die Sieben Todessünden (七つの大罪 Nanatsu no Taizai), auch bekannt als Die Tödlichen Sünden des Bösen, ist eine multimediale Serie, die von mothy (alias Akuno-P) produziert worden ist. Insgesamt umfasst die Serie sieben Songs, wobei jeder einer der Sieben Todsünden zugeordnet ist. Auf dem Erfolg seines ersten Liedes der Serie, Daugter of Evil, aufbauend, erweiterte mothy die Serie durch zahlreiche Songs, Manga und Romane. Die Lieder sind ein Teil der 'Evillious Chronicles'-Serie und erzählen die Geschichte der "Sieben Todsünden", sieben Dämonen die sieben Individuen besaßen um Bosheit über die Welt zu verbreiten. __TOC__ Überblick Nach dem Erfolg von "Daughter of Evil" und der nachfolgenden Serie, postete mothy in den darauffolgenden Jahren mehrere Vocaloid Songs, die mit den lateinischen Namen für die sieben Todsünden getaggt waren; "The Daughter of Evil" wurde später zur Serie als Hochmut hinzugefügt. Seitdem stieg die Popularität der Serie zunehmend an; mehr als die Hälfte der Songs erreichten über eine Millionen Views auf ihren originalen Nico Nico Douga videos. Als Herzstück von Akuno-Ps Evillious Chronicles , schafft die Serie den Spagat in jeder seiner anderen Serien, besonders die Clockwork Lullaby Serie, und erhielt mit der Zeit eine große Anzahl an unabhängigen Songs die mit den Sieben Todsünden in Zusammenhang stehen. Identifizierung der Lieder *Die Lieder wurden von mothy unter ihrem lateinischen Namen hochgeladen. *In den offiziellen englischen Titeln werden die Namen der Dämonen verwendet. *Das Video bzw. der Song beginnt mit der Zeile "Saa, ..." gefolgt von einer distinktiven Aussage des jeweiligen Charakters (z.B. "Saa hizamazuki nasai!" ("Nun, verbeug dich vor mir!") von Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche in "Daughter of Evil") **Der Text enthält einige Hinweise auf die Todessünden wie z.B. "Saa, Nemurinasai..." (dt. "Nun, gehe schlafen..."), dies ist eine Stelle aus "Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep" *Die Lieder werden von den Vocaloids gesungen, auf die die Sünde am besten passt (Hatsune Miku ist faul, Gumi wird schnell wütend usw.) Trivia *Die Länder in denen sich die Lieder abspielen ähneln den Namen der Dämonen (Beispiel: Luzifer (Dämon) und Lucifenia (Land)) *Die Länder ähneln (jewals einem oder mehreren) realen Ländern **Lucifenia ähnelt Frankreich ***Einmal die Baurichtung der Gebäude, die Namen andererseits auch die Tatsache, dass die Revolution Lucifenias der französischen Revolution gleicht und Allen sozusagen zum "Schaffot" geführt wurde. **Belzenia ähnelt Spanien ***Manche Namen sind auf spanisch, wie die der Diener von Banica Conchita (Pollo=Hühnchen; Arte=Kunst). **Leviantha ähnelt Japan und etwas Russland ***Kleidungsstil ähnelt sehr dem japanischen (Kimono), auch den Beruf den Kayo ausübt ist sehr japanisch **Asmodean ähnelt einerseits der arabischen Halbinsel, jedoch sind die Gebäude eher im europäischen Stil ***Die Form des Landes erinnert sehr an die arabische Halbinsel, jedoch sind die Gebäude eher im europäischen Stil, deshalb kann man nicht ausschließen, dass es sich andererseits auch um eine Art Großbritannien handelt. **Marlon ähnelt Großbritannien und auch etwas der italienischen Insel Sizilien ***Folgt... **Elphegort ähnelt Deutschland ***Die Namen ähneln den in Deutschland, außerdem ist Elphegort "das grüne Land der Wälder", und es gleicht von dem Aussehen noch weiter auf Deutschland zu. *Jedoch ähneln die Länder nicht den genannten Ländern der Gegenwart, sondern anderen Zeitperioden Kategorie:Die Sieben Todessünden Kategorie:Akuno-P Kategorie:Serie Kategorie:The Evillious Chronicles